The Three Ghosts that saved me
by H4CK3D
Summary: {Complete} A Christmas Carol/Warrior cats: Smokeflight hates leaf bare. In fact he hates everything! Onestar is a ridiculous leader,and Windclan is filled with mouse brains! One night He sees his father who tells him of three spirits that will visit him and change his destiny. Can Smokeflight go through his tortured past, betrayed present and haunted future without breaking? 5 Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**i know I should have done this on Christmas or something, but I couldn't be bothered to wait so long ;D so i am going to do it in the middle of summer, how very useful. everyone knows tge tale of 'Christmas carol' right? Well i'm moving that to warriors! Don't know if other people have already stolen my genious plan XD Pronably but here it is!**

**this is set a few seasons after the last hope, when every cat is over it and everything is normal. next chapter gonna be posted in an hour.**

**N'joy!**

* * *

"Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name!" Onestar's yowl echoed through the clearing as I sat patiently, waiting for my warrior name. _Just hurry up already you stupid old furr-ball! I thought_ in anoyance.

All eyes looked up at me as Onestar continued, his voice as rasping as a foxes cry.

"Smokepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Smokeflight! Starclan honours your...er... boldness and strength and are honoured to have you as a warrior of Windclan!"

I couldn't help myself as my voice echoed through the clearing, that old fool had listened to his pea sized brain again.

"What! That's a terrible name! give me a nice name!" I yowled, baring my teeth at my leader. The gasps and mutters hung in the air as Onestar narrowed his eyes, giving me a challenging look.

"I have spoken Smokeflight. What's done is done!" He boomed, I just snorted, my eyes mocking his every word.

The clan didn't congratulate me as they should have, they just gave me uneasy glances as I walked up to the fresh-kill pile, ignoring Onestar as I felt his eyes bore into my back.

_Pity you're not dead yet_! I muttered in my mind as I sat down beside the pile, taking a delicious looking rabbit for myself.

Some purrs came towards me and I narrowed my eyes as a cheerful mew came from behind me. travelling beside the freshkill pile as it's owner sat there.

"Hey Smokeflight! Your finally a warrior! isn't it great!" Her soothing voice purred. I cleched my jaw looking away from Frostbreeze. _That annoying she-cat will never leave me alone!_ I growled in my mind. instead hissing through gritted teeth. "What do you want Frostbrreze?"

Silence followed my words as the white warriors purr was cut off. "I just wanted to congratulate you!" She mewed, picking a crow from the pile. "Ever scince Furzepelt snapped at you and Brackrnlight...died you became even more..."

I knew what she was going to say, I turned at her, my eyes telling her to back off. _You became even more mean huh?_ I thought.

"I don't give a peice of fox-dung for that old fool!" I growled, standing up and stretching. Furzepelt was the oppisite of kind. he made every apprentices nightmares come true, his voice scaring you to the shadows, every apprentice was scared of that old rag. but I guess I was scared the most.

"I'll never forgive Onestar for giving him to me as my mentor!"

And with that I stalked away. sadness prickled at my pelt like thorns as I thought of Brackenlight, My father had died last leaf-bare, Green Cough swallowing him like it had so many others I still remember being a kit, so carefree. How I had played with my father until mother died, he was always there fir me. And now I was alone.

I trotted over to a young, black and white warrior, He shivered as he saw me walk up, and forced a small smile at me.

"OH...hey there Smokeflight! Do you wanna go hunting like you said?" The tom mewed, his voice had the smallest amount of fear in it, but who cares? I needed the warrior as my friend when times were tough, and that was all that mattered.

"Lets just go Darkfall!" I growled as I turned away, walking towards the exit with Darkfall following at my tail.

"You know I quite like your name!" He purred as they walked out. I rolled my eyes, he was so stupid! Trying to get me to become oh so happy! Well he was a fool.

"Shut it..."

The moors were as beautiful as ever, well they would be, if snow will the moors as far as you could see. The snow was clumped together everywhere, it's cold chill always going through my paws as i tried to shake the snow off.

"I hate leaf-bare," I hissed bitterly as I Smelt the air, Cat...Snow...Rabbit!

I crouched into the hunting possition that I had learnt moons ago, Sniffing for the young hare as i did so. Darkfall was right beside me, His face twisted in exitment as he watched me sneek in the direction of the scent. I crept on, trying hard to ignore Darkfalls exited purrs. Why does he love hunting so much? I thought with a snort.

I turned back to the rabbit, I could see it now! It was eating some grass lazily, completly unaware that it would be dinner in a few moments.

_Just one more step..._ Then, I heard a crack below my paws, my eyes were blazing in anger as i looked down. A stick! _Honestly not even an apprentice would make that mistake!_ I thought as I heared the rabbit flash away, it's white fur gone in a second. Sighing, I stood and turned to Darkfall, embarrassed, but I knew better than that, i could take this chance to blame him so he couldn't gossip.

"You arrogant furball!" I yowled at the black and white tom, his eyes widened and he stepped back as I came closer, baring my teeth in a challenge.

"If you hadn't jumped around in exitement, then I might have caught that ugly thing!"

"Starclan gives us prey so we can eat it, not offend it," Darkfall stuttered, looking behind him as I prowled towards him, a smirk on my face. _good_, I thought. _He knows now that it is nothing to gossip about, my job is done. _And with that I stalked away, ignoring the toms questioning meows as he followed me in the direction to the Windclan camp. The wind was blowing in my face as if it was trying to hurt me as I walked to the entrance, growling at every cat who stared. I shivered as I saw Furzepelt, mocking my rage in a smile of satisfaction, fear pulsed through me with the horrible memories of my apprenticeship, how he scarred me to train. how he growled to make me learn, everything. I new i could be grumpy sometimes, but Windclan should have blames that careless creature! He was the one that had made me want to flee.

But no, the clan adored him all because he killed some puny little dark forest cat as a small apprentice. Great.

"Hey Smokeflight!" I group of cats called me over, they were sitting next to the warriors den as I stalked up to them, noticing who it was.

Frostbreeze, Pinepelt and Willowdrop were all sitting huddled together, smiling as I came, I saw Frostbreeze blush. My friends always gathered here every afternoon, they called it a 'meeting' how pathetic?

"Do you want to come with us to the abandoned rabbit hole?" Willowdrop purred, her golden speckled fur shining as the sun faced them.

I rolled my eyes, "you are such furballs," I grumbled, walking into the warriors den. An apprentice had already made my nest out of heather next to Willowdrops. I sat down and closed my eyes, why bother licking myself? was the last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

. . .

My night was restless, I have no idea if it was because of my irritating day, or my nightmares of apprenticeship, or the new nest. But i believe it was because i woke up.

My eyes opened to complete darkness, well almost. There was this strange light glowing outside the den. I guess it caught my attention, it just seemed so unnatural! I swiftly stalked out, not caring if I bumped into any cat, that was their problem. the clearing was silent, the glow was coming from outside the camp, but close to the walls. Intruder! I thought in alarm as i padded to the entrance. What I saw will blow your mind, it was unbelievable and for a second I just stood there, staring at him dumbfounded. he was a cat alright, a tom with a chocolate brown pelt and yellow eyes. But his pelt, at first i thought I was imagining it but there is no doubting the stars on his pelt and the glowing from them, I also thought I could see through them! My eyes started to water as the cat became familiar, that cat that I had loved so much. Brackenlight, my father I shook my mind, no. It couldn't be. Impossible.

"Smokeflight?" The spirit rumbled in humour, looking me up and down, my eyes widened and I unsheathed my claws the way i had so many times before.

"Get off the land fool or i'll rip you myself!" I growled, trying hard to hide the awe and fear in my voice, but he heard it alright, and his yellow eyes narrowed. Somehow familiar.

"Will you now?" He chuckled.

_That's it!_ I thought as rage pulsed through me. I leaped up into the air and aimed for a tough blow on the toms throat. I had been trained by the fiercest, I knew what to do with loners, Stars in their pelt or not.

But the tom kept his smile, and a second before i had hit him he side-stepoed, sending me crashing into a pile of long grass.

Anger was coming at me like waves as i turned, panting not from exhaustion, but rage.

But i didn't dare attack again, for the spirit's face twisted into his own rage, rage so strong that not even the fiercest Shadowclan cat would dare attack. My sky blue eyes widened in fear, as i stepped back, shacking the grass from my dark grey pelt.

"Listen young Smokeflight!" The tom snapped, a shudder of disbelief ran through me as the spirit started to fly, the anger in his eyes unimaginable as he floated a few mouse-lengths above ground, coming closer and closer as I stared up.

"You have three nights to prove you are worthy of Starclan!" He yowled, his voice becoming deeper and his yellow eyes changing to match his chocolate brown pelt.

"Three of our spirits will come and visit you, the spirit of the past, present and future!"

An owl hooted farther away before the tom continued, "they are your only hope, for you are to far gone," and with that the tom gave a hard stare before I felt my paws crumble under me and I fell into a fearsome sleep.

* * *

**so? What did you think? Cliffie haha! Well don't worry because the next chapter is coming tomorrow - friday. Okay i'm sorry if it was rushed I tried not to but still tell me your thoughts in the review box. Don't be shy! **

**Thanks for reading - Love H4CK3D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, I don't really expect any reviews because this is a five shot but please please please. So in this chapter Smokeflight sees his past ;D **

**N'joy!**

* * *

I woke in horror, panting as I wildly looked around... The brown tom... he had reminded me of horrible mourning, sure I believed in Starclan, but would My father really say such things?

I was relived to find that I was in the warriors den lying on my nest of heather. I laughed bitterly, It was a dream! I thought in joy. That old man would never scare me! I stood up and stretched, some cats were still sleeping, Darkfall was one of them.

I stepped on him on purpose, trying to wake him which I successfully did as he gave a groan. "Smokeflight?" He yawned, looking up at me with sunken eyes, as if he hadn't slept at all, I rolled my eyes, just like him to stay up all night likle a flea-bag.

"Get up idiot," I spat, walking out of the warriors den to the camp center, Darkfall joined me a few minutes later, his eyes only half open. "You stood on my head last night Smokeflight..." The black and white warrior mewed, I shrugged, hopping the flea-bag would get the message as I walked up to the Deputy; Ivysky, I white and black tabby she-cat. She purred warmly at Darkfall, giving him a pitying look, My eyes flew wide open at her look. "What's that supposed to mean!" I roared at her, she gave a surprised yowl as I dared to snarl at the Deputy.

"Smokeflight calm yourself! And don't even think you can talk to me like that!" She growled, but there was fear in her eyes, it made me feel respected, I know I shouldn't have but I liked it.

"Sorry, we're here to join a patrol," Darkfall meowed, she narrowed her eyes and nodded. "IT is already Sun-high, I sent the warriors away long ago." My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky, Sun-High! It was indeed, the sun was watching over them in the highest point of the sky. Yet I felt relived that I didn't have to go through another whole day in leaf-bare. The snow was already annoying me, even here where the apprentices cleared the camp of the white fluff.

I growled and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile, aware of Ivysky's hard stare following me, Darkfall sat next to me just as I started to clean my messy pelt, annoyed that I hadn't washed it yesterday, maybe then I could have skipped half my dream!

I watched The sun fall to the earth in slow motion for the rest of the day, not bothering to answer the friendly welcomes and only looking away as I tried to walk away from FUrzepelt's hard stare, he narrowed his eyes at one time and showed me one of his thorn sharp claws that sent chills down my spine and memories to my head, but luckily he hadn't approached me.

It was about dawn when I watched my friends crowd around beside the warriors den again, their pelts covered in snow. Humor crossed my eyes and I turned away from Willowdrop and Frostbreeze who were padding up to me, the two sisters purring as they sat down beside me.

"Hey have you heard?" Willowdrop whispered on the right of me as Frostbreeze brang three rabbits from the fresh-kill pile and came back.

"I'm not interested in gossiping" I growled in a bored tone, the two she-cats exchanged glances as they kept going.

"Streamheart is expecting kits!" Frostbreeze purred, I gave her a curious glance, Streamheart was one of the most popular warriors in the clan, and an extremely skilled fighter.

"Oh yeah?" I growled, "Well hurry up and tell me who!"

Willowdrop jumped in there, a smirk spreading across her face, "OH, just Furzepelt."

My heart soared as I heard the senior warriors name, out loud it sounded even scarier, and memories came flushing back.

"Nobody cares about you two and your gossip!" I yowled at them, standing up and trotting off, adding the words "The clan would be happier if you two just died!" And with that he trotted to the warriors den, finding his nest and curling up, He didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to see the smirk on his mentors face as the dangerous spark I knew all to well filled his eyes. I didn't want to live here anyway.

My mind was as messy as the snow as I drifted into my world of dreams, unprepared for what lay ahead.

. . .

I woke up to darkness again, and for a second I was going to fall asleep again before I heard a soft mew rise to my ears.

"Greetings Smokeflight," A feminine voice purred, I leaped to my paws and stared around wide eyed, my angry expression coming to my surroundings. My heart rose with fear as I realized I was outside the camp, where I had met my father yesterday. I couldn't hold back the gasp, how did I get here? I could hear cats snoring inside of the camp, everything seemed normal until I stared infront of me.

A black cat was standing in front of me, her Crimson eyes flashing a calm welcome to me. I gasped and stuttered backing away a little before she smiled.

"Don't be afraid Child, You can still be young and free and wild," I stared her up and down, remembering the words My father had told me. "Three cats shall visit you in three days...

"Who are you?" I challenged, she smiled. " I am Blast, spirit of the past." She purred in a calm voice, unease prickled through me as my dream came back to me completely.

'Three if our spirits will visit you, spirit of the past, present and future.'

I shook my head, trying to be my old self again. "Well you don't have to speak in ryhmes, it makes you sound like a fool."

Blast's Crimson eyes stared at me heartlessly for a moment before her tail touched my back, sending a shock through me.

"What are you doing you rat! Get off me!"

"Relax, i am simply trying to send us, through the portal of past to mend thus," and with that the pitch black she-cat closed her eyes, and flash. We were in a matrix, like a water slide. But this one hurt. It felt like I was being torn into two and I gave a scream of agony, glad that non of my clan-mates were here to see me.

I turned my face in pain to look at Blast, she was purring, her eyes closed and her tail still touching my back. I wasn't ready for the free fall part of the portal, it was so fast that i thought my fur would rip off! But i closed my eyes as I landed with a heavy thump on hard ground.

_Ground_!

I opened my eyes in pure relief and looked at the cat that had put me through this, Blast was already walking through the moors, her tail tip twitching in a sign to follow her.

The moors were so familiar, I felt like I had seen each rabbit hole a million times, and not until I saw a huge willow tree did I realise that I was in Windclan territory.

"Where are we?" I asked in a growl, Blast turned to me.

"Not where young one, but when, look up at the sun!"

So i looked up at the sun, which burnt my eyes like crazy, I felt like an idiot for doing such a thing, but when I looked back down, two shapes had appeared under the willow tree, there yowls of joy as clear as the sky.

But this didn't feel like any random time, this felt familiar. I narrowed my eyes and walked closer to the two cats, stopping every few seconds so the two cats wouldn't see me.

A purr came from behind me and I saw that Blast had followed me.

"Don't act so typical, to them we're invisible."

i sighed, although I didn't understand her, I knew one thing; i didn't want to be seen by any Windclan cats.

So I trotted over, not realising the two shapes until I was standing next to them, my throat was thick with sadness and my eyes watered at the sight. It was me and my father, of course! I remembered this time, we always used to come under this tree to practice fighting when I was a kit.

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" A smoky grey kit purred, that was me, as a was so hard to believe that I had travelled through time, but i was too busy for doubts, I wanted to catch every move my father made before he was gone.

The brown warrior chuckled, "oh really?" my father challenged, narrowing his eyes. He looked so happy, nothing like when I had last seen him in the medicine den, coughing as he told me he was sorry.

Suddenly my father jumped on the kit, but fell backwards on purpose as the kit crawled over him, giving a yowl of victory.

"Yay! Dad I won!" The kit yowled, jumping up and down on my fathers stomach, he purred, looking at the kit that was me.

"Good job kiddo, you get my fresh-kill tonight!"

"really! Thanks dad your the best!" The kit squeaked, my father purred, love in his eyes and I watched in unimaginable pain and sadness as my father licked me ; the kit me.

i turned away giving a growl as the memory came to me, I didn't want to hear the soggy words that would come next. They had all been lies! My father had promised, he promised he would be the first to go out hunting with me after I got my warrior name.

"I don't want to see the rest!" I growled, staring in sadness at Blast, she nodded solemnly and closed her eyes, I could feel her tail sliding on my back and prepared for the pain. But it never came, and as i wondered why I heard a loud yowl that made me jump, and I opened my eyes in panic, I new this voice better than mine.

"No! Not here!" I squealed, but Blast didn't listen, she simply watched in sorrow at the scenery in front of me, and with a deep sigh, I forced myself to do so as well.

Furzepelt was leaping at a younger me, about seven moons old. His claws were unsheathed as he dug them deep into the smoky toms flesh, his yowl ringing through the forest.

"I said do the hunting crouch! You stupid mouse!" Furzepelt roared, the apprentice whimpered and got into a basic hunting crouch, his legs wobbling until they broke under him. Another yowl of rage sent birds flying away as Furzepelt leaned in one the apprentice that was a younger me. Furzepelt's teeth bared as he swiped the apprentice with his paw, sending him flying and hitting the ground.

My eyes widened and became watery as i whimpered, I knew what was coming next. And i didn't want to experience it again.

"Get me out of here!" I yowled, and i was relieved that Blast had listened as she slid her tail on my back again and shot us back to the willow tree. I looked at my paws as Blast gave me a comforting lick.

"That must have been hard, being off guard," she soothed, I sighed and turned to her.

"He did it every time," i whimpered. "I just wanted to die every day. "

She purred, and I was surprised as she let go of her rhyming, her voice deepening slightly until it sounded like many cats spoke at once.

"It's not easy letting go of the past, but it is possible you just have to believe in yourself. You can't move on until you can let go of the things that have haunted you and know that you have a future."

That was the last I ever heard of Blast as her tail slid on me for the last time and I fell into a deep, sad slumber.

* * *

**there, *pants* two stories in one day while there is a murderer on the loose in my town! What a lovely day XD Well i hope I sleep better than Smokeflight. **

**-Love H4CK3D (Sydney and Rylie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**thanks for all the PM's I still don't understand why you don't review on here, love every review and will reply via PM to all. Well enjoy this one! Pls leave a review fav and/or follow!**

**-Bonapitete-**

* * *

The next day was all a blur as I walked through the Windclan camp like a ghost, unaware of the stares i was given, or the smirks from Furzepelt. I felt haunted, I knew my destiny was to go through the three ghosts of past, present and future, but what if I didn't want to! And guess what? I didn't, I would have rather been a mouse. Blast's words had sent a chill through my spine. every time I walked past the medicine den I was reminded of my father and I and the memory I had seen. Every time I saw the nursery or Furzepelt himself, I was reminded of all the times his claws met my flesh and the memory of the worst day ever. This was no life, wondering through my camp like i didn't exist. I just wanted it to end.

At one point I was so annoyed at all the cheerful voices that I stormed out. _the clan needs fresh kill_! I thought as I stomped through the snow, which was as cold and irritating as ever. I stumbled through the white fluff, trying to keep the memories Blast had shown me out of my mind, i'll tell you one thing; it was hard, but as I smelt the air I managed.

I could smell snow, the cold and thin air, and crow!

I licked my lips and tried to pin-point the smell, I hadn't had crow in ages! After a little while I spotted the crow, a black dot in the muddle of the snow, it was plucking a worm out from the snow, its black wings covered in frost. _Good_, I thought, _the thing can't fly. _My throat tightened in fear as I remembered Blast, her fur had been that color, that memory led to the things she had shown me, they swirled in my mind all over again like a hurricane. Stop! I thought in annoyance, growling as I shook my head and stared at the black crow once more. I crept up to it in complete silence, remembering my training without thinking of the cat that had trained me. The bird turned its head and stared at me, it gave out a call and flew farther into the moors, staying low to the ground as if it's wings were too heavy. _This is my chance! That stupid thing is weak and useless, better Finnish it off!_

So I raced after the thing, smirking as I came closer and closer. I must admit; the bird was pretty fast, but I was faster as I leaped on it just before it sent another call, killing it with a huge bite. Smiling in satisfaction, I grabbed the crow and walked in the direction of the camp again, The cats that burried their prey were all bird-brains, they would always forget to come back and take it home, so perfectly good prey started to rot, leaving us an unpleasant perfume that hung in the air for moons.

I walked on in the snow, thinking of how ridiculous leaf-bare was when I stopped in my tracks, what a fool I was! I had come right to the place I didn't want to come to, the willow tree.

My willow tree. No. _Our_ Willow tree.

my eyes started to water and my voice faulted as I remembered my father, how a lay beside him under that tree as he whispered promises and encouragements into my ear-fur.

'Smokekit I promise you that when you need me I shall be there, I'll be looking down on you as you receive your warrior name.' _Well thanks father_, I thought sarcastically. _You sure did look down on me!_

I brushed the tears away with my skinny tail as I ran through the forest blindly, I was loosing sense of direction and I just ran, I didn't care where! anywhere but there.

I raced on until I could no longer and felt my feet give in, letting me stumble into the snow with my mouth open in a silent screech. _This is ridiculous!_ I thought bitterly as I sat up, spitting out that horrible snow fluff stuff.

"Yeah, what A promise _Bramblelight_!" I yowled bitterly to the air, wishing I could have attacked him when I had the chance. "You just want to wreck my life it seems!"

I sighed, sure, I wasn't dumb; I knew I wouldn't get a reply, but your aloud to hope right? I looked around, searching for familiar land marks. "Hmm, let me think," I muttered sarcastically, "Snow, snow and whats that!? Ah...Snow!" I settled down in the freezing _snow_ and closed my eyes, trying hard to ignore the shivers that went through me. Sure, I might die out here in the cold but who cares? I didn't, I never had.

I new it was early but I was exhausted from not sleeping at all last night, and I remembered Blast's words before I drifted of.

'_It's not easy letting go of the past, but it is possible. you just have to believe in yourself_'

It was something like that anyway.

**. . .**

My eyes complained as I opened them, I knew exactly what had woken me up but I didn't expect it to be so..._loud_. The voice laughed behind me, and I unsheathed my claws in frustration, the voice was humorous, another she-cat but this one wasn't so quiet, and she was...singing!

**(To the tune of merry Christmas')**

_"LA LA LALALALALA LA, LA LA LALA LA LAAAAAA!"_

_**(We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!)**_

I stood up and shook my head, then turning angrily to the she-cat, _this must be the spirit of the present_, I thought as I saw some stars in her pelt as well. She was quite plump, as if she had been feeding herself kittypet food for a whole moon. But she had a light ginger pelt with glowing yellow eyes, they reminded me of my fathers eyes which wade me hate her straight away.

"Shutup you _kitty_-_pet_!" I roared, stalking up to the she-cat with bared teeth. She laughed, not even bothering to look at me as she continued singing in her _Oh-so-lovely-singing-voice._

"LA LA LA LALALALALALA LALA LA LA LAAAAA LAAAA!" She yowled good naturdly, only staring at me when she had finished.

"Ah, Hello Smokeflight!" She laughed, dancing around me. "You Wanna join in?" I leaped at her and pinned her down, baring my teeth angrily at her as I felt annoyance shoot through me. "No! Shut up already, And don't call me Smokeflight! I hate that name!"

The she-cat stopped laughing, but her smile stuck to her face, "Your a friendly beast aren't you?" She purred, pushing me of with one paw that sent me flying off her and made me tumble into the snow, gasping in awe.

the ginger spirit laughed at me and walked over, looking teasingly at me.

"If only you knew..." She sighed. I got up and growled at her, looking for an offensive retort, but curiosity got the better of me as I growled at her. "Knew what? Tell me!" I spat.

The she-cat gave a cheeky hiss as she continued, "Why Onestar named you Smokeflight!"

"What? Why?"

"After your father you mouse-brain!" She laughed, closing her eyes in happiness.

"Don't call me mouse-brain! you...you fat-" I was cut of by her bouts of laughing, she sat down, her head leaning over the snow as her laughing made her gasp for air, her eyes still closed.

I stared at her in confusion, "What's so funny?"

It took a while before the she-cat could reply, and when she did she was still purring.

"You,"

I narrowed my eyes at her, taken aback. "What about me!?"

"Everything! just the way you act!" She looked like she could burst out laughing at any second, but she stayed silent for a while staring sarcasticcaly at me before she mewed "Well anyhow, I'm Crescent spirit of the present." (Pronounced kre-cent)

I gave a hiss of annoyance at Crescent. "Why do all your names have to rhyme!" I growled, she purred and put her tail on my back, but didn't transport us.

"Beats me, I'm not surprised you have no friends-"

"What!" I spat, wishing I could rip the she-cats mouth off so she wouldn't smile. "I have loads of friends!"

She smiled and closed her yellow eyes, her last words before we teleported were, "Oh really?" and then _zap_! we were in some sort of hurricane, but this one wasn't going from sky to ground, it was going side-ways like some sort of portal. And this one was a lot calmer, going very slow as I floated in the air, looking around the place.

"Wow, where are we?" I gasped, my eyes widening in amazement, the hurricane portal thing was white, and spirits of rabbits and crows were flying through it, they were almost transparent. nothing like the fresh-kill we eat.

"We're in the portal of traveling. but this one doesn't go in the future or past, it teleports you to different places." Crescent explained, watching a rabbit spirit race past.

Just as I thought the portal might never end a dark light appeared that seemed to be the end of this tunnel, and I prepared myself as I seemed to fall from the sky and landed on the ground with a heavy thump.

I groaned in pain, I had landed on my right leg which was really aching now. _Why do the portals have to hurt?_ I thought as pain shot up my leg, but I stood up, it was fine, bearable, after all; I had been through worse.

"Where are we?" I immediately asked as I recovered, I didn't want this to be like last time where I was unprepared for the emotion.

"At the abandoned rabbit hole, your...'friends' planned to meet here," She purred, standing up and walking towards a few silhouettes not too far away. I followed her in anger, pure anger from the tips of my toes to the top of my ears

"What! Why didn't they invite me!" I snarled. Although I couldn't see Crescents face I could just imagine that huge smile on her face with her yellow eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "You'll see."

Crescent walked towards the figures that were glowing in the moonlight and I followed, hesitance racing in my mind as I remembered the last time I had done this. As I got closer I heard that the figures were laughing. And I narrowed my eyes to see who it was. I recognized the first two easily, Frostbreeze and Willowdrop, but it took me a while to realize who the last cat was.

"You are so right Twigtail!" I heard Willowdrop laugh. she was right, the tom was twigtail with his wiry brown fur and his lean body. I walked up beside them, watching in curiosity as Frostbreeze joined in with the laughing. What are they all laughing about? I wondered. I didn't realize it was me until Willowdrop added. "He says the clan would be happier if we died in a hole? How about _him_! Nobody likes _him_!" She laughed.

Anger was bubbling inside me as it had so many times before and my eyes opened wide with hurt as Frostbreeze added. "I know right! Some cats are like dark clouds, Everyone is happier when they go away!"

Twigtail laughed in agreement, and I stormed up to them, Crescent just watched as I bunched my muscles and leaped on top of frostbreeze, rage controlling me. "You'll pay for that you fox-dung!" I screeched as I got ready to land on her back. I screeched in surprise as I simply sunk through her, rolling into some brown snow that I best not describe.

I heard Crescent laughing her head off, and Frostbreeze go on as if nothing had happened. But I didn't get up, I just lay there in the snow and looked up at the moon, the stars were shining incredibly bright tonight and my eyes welled up with tears again as I listened to Twigtail add, "He is so irritating!"

_The things my dreams are making me do!_ I thought in pure hatred. Why had my father made me do this? Why was he trying to make my life harder than it already was!

A long sigh escaped my throat as I hauled myself out of the brown snow and stared at my friends. "How could you?" I whispered, although I knew they couldn't hear me I saw Frostbreeze twitch her ears. Hope rushed through my body as I walked over to face her, her eyes were staring at me, but they looked so unfocused.

"I sometimes wish he would become a loner or something in at _least_ three moons!" Twigtail purred, but he stopped and twitched his ears as well, staring up at the hills close by. I looked up miserably as well, noticing a figure standing on one of the smaller hills. It was Darkfall!

My spirit soared and I straightened, narrowing my eyes at Darkfall as he approached. "Yes Darkfall! You teach them what happens when they disrespect me!" I yowled in joy, watching closely as Darkfall came to stand beside them, his face unemotional.

"How could you say such a thing!" He yowled at the others. All was quite for a while as Twigtail, Willowdrop and Frostbreeze looked down at their paws. I could feel a smile spreading across my face, telling myself that once I awoke, I would take Darkfall out hunting to thank him.

But my smile soon faded as I realized what Darkfall had meant, and with a purr he added. "That is completely wrong! Smokeflight should leave now!" The others yowled agreement laughing as I just stared at them with pure hatred. I wanted with all my heart to shred them, all of them! I didn't notice Crescent coming up next to me until she started laughing, a small laugh, but it still infuriated me as I turned to her, my eyes gleaming in hatred.

"Why would you bring me here! I bet this isn't even real!" I spat, lashing my tail. but deep in my aching heart I knew it _was_ real, I knew this entirely but didn't want to admit it even to myself. Crescent stopped smiling and shrugged, "I guess we better leave before you attack me," She mewed, I growled at her as she tried to put her ginger tail on my back.

"What? You want to stay an invisible ghost forever?" Her eyes glistened with annoyance, and she put her tail back on me.

"Remember the present is what we treasure, what could we do without it? the past is history, the future is a mystery so focus on today to make tomorrow a better place."

And with that she closed her eyes and all became darkness for me as her words echoed in my mind.

* * *

**ta daaaaa! I have a question for you, if you could pic which spirit you would be, wich one? spirit of the past, present or future?**

**I would be oast because past is what made the oerson start the mistakes anyway. You have to remind some people of what happened so they realise how wrong they went XD**

**DONT FORGET TO ADD A COMMENT DOWN BELOW \/ \/ \/ even if you read this in 234 XD**

**-LOVE Sydney and Rylie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the future eh? The thing that changes everything, in my opinion i don't think it's that good if you see your future because the future is meant to be unpredictable, that is the beauty of it. **

**Enjoy-**

* * *

So For the rest of the morning I lay in the snow, thinking of when I should run from my curse. I just lay there in my bed of snow wondering how much longer I could take it all in.

Only one more spirit Smokeflight, one more spirit, one more day, one more nightmare. Just. One. More.

I have no idea when I got up, around sun-high? But i decided that the clan would question me if I didn't come back with fresh kill. So I walked deep into the territory, sniffing for prey as I walked along the border. Why bother hunting? I thought arrogantly, they never trusted me anyway.

At some point I found a fresh rabbit hole and waited beside it, hoping my fur looked like dirty snow. It was easy for cats like frostbreeze to hunt in this stupid weather. As I started drifting of rustling came from the tunnel and two brown ears popped out of the tunnel. I tensd, watching as tge rabbit gave some uncertain sniffs before it hopped out.

One... The rabbit stood on it's hind legs to look for enemies. Two... It got back down and started to dig a smal hole in the snow. Three!

I leaped out of my hiding place, annoyed by the way my paws crushed at the snow, making me slow down. But i had the element of surprise and the young rabbit stood there in horror as I leaped at it, killing it with a messy bite, my signature move.

I carried the rabbit through the strong breezes and the heavy snow all the way to Windclan camp, as I walked in everything seemed normal, like nobody had realised i had slept in the cold snow.

I purr came from behind me and I turned my head half heartedly to see Frostbreeze skipping up to me, no not her! I thought.

"Hey Smokeflight! Guess what! Darkfall has just admitted his undying love for Willowdrop!" She purred, blushing as our pelts blushed, I dropped the rabbit at my paws and stared at her, that was all I could do.

Ah i see what your doing! Acting like your my friend when i'm around but teasing me when u believe im gone.

"You are such a great lair!" A spat, baring my teeth at her, her eyes widened and she gasped as I lashed out at her, I had always admired her fast thinking, but this wasn't one of the times as she ducked and grabbed the rabbit from me, placing it on the fresh kill pile and racing over to twigtail, the young tom I had trained with gave me a challenging stare but I ignored it, baring my teeth and shouting at them. "You heartless, selfish fools!"

but that's what you are! A voice in his mind teased, i raged at myself. My inner Crescent was coming through andI hated it.

For a second I just met all the glances of awkwardness I was given by the clan, and Every muscle in my mind was screaming at me to race up to Frostbreeze and Finnish her. But I didn't I have no idea why but I will always be happy I didn't.

Why am I not finishing this!? I thought in annoyance.

You didn't because your becoming soft! A voice growled in my head and fear went through my body like waves as I realised who the voice belonged to. Furzepelt.

I had spent all day hunting and the sun was already beginning to sink. My heart raced in fear and i looked around in panic. No! I don't want to sleep! I squeaked in fear. I didn't want to be tortured by some spirit that has a rhyming name and shows me the future. I didn't!

I saw Willowdrop blushing as Darkfall told her something by the side of the warriors den. I wanted to claw myself as I felt tears of betrayal slid down my cheek, some sticking to my whiskers like dew as I raced beside the warriors den which had no roof so that we could look at the stars.

I stood there a little, trying to overhear what my friend was saying. No. Former friend.

"... So you want to be mates?" Was the sound of Willowdrops purr, I saw Darkfall smile. "Well... We just became warriors a quarter moon ago but I would love it," they purred and rubbed against each other and for some strange reason a felt a pang of loneliness. What would happen when this all ended? When my days of torturing stopped and i was left with no friends, no mate, no position. Will i have to leave Windclan? I thought in fear, i couldn't imagine living as a loner, being alone all the time with no purpose. That was when I realised how much i missed my friends and how i really needed them.

I stood up and turned to the exit, i couldn't sleep in the roofless den with my former friends. I decided to be the nights guard. I could try to stay up all night!

i find staying up quite hard, how you have to listen to the crickets singing and think if your beautiful nest, but then again i never got any sleep these days.

I was still awake as the moon reached it's highest point and I could feel my eyes narrowing in tiredness as I looked around at the moors. I don't know when, but at some point A almost drifted off until a huge light blinded me, as if the sun had fallen from wherever it was hiding.

I hissed at the light, blinking to get used to it, but i didn't have to for the glowing eased away like pain and I saw what stood before me, by now I shouldn't be surprised. But i was.

This cat was pure white, her electric blue eyes staring at me innocently. Her size was amazing! She was about half of my size.

She must be a very young apprentice spirit, i thought in interest. Her big blue eyes stared at me innocently, they seemed to carry more wisdom that my own eyes, even my Onestars eyes had never looked so wise.

I gasped, making a small smile unfold on her face as she looked up at me.

"Are you ready to see your future?" Her young voice asked, none of the other spirits had asked me this, they just zapped me into horror with smiles on their faces.

I wanted to tell the kit yes, that her question was stupid and that we should get it over with. But something about the she-cat made me hate the thought of lying to her.

"...No," i sighed, looking into the blue depths of her eyes.

"this is torture, I don't understand why I'm doing this!"

The white kit/apprentice smiled. "You know you can turn away," she mewed, i stared at her dumbfounded. I felt like this cat could read my mind!

"my name is frost," she purred.

"You have a lively name, mine is Smoke-"

"i know," she purred, adding. "Are you ready?"

No. I wasn't, I never was ready for the shock of the things that happened.

"Yes."

and with that she put her tail on my back and there was a flash of pitch darkness before we were back in some moors. No portals. no slides. Just moors.

I looked around, realising that I was inside the camp, the clan was going on as any other day. Hunting parties were coming back, and as I looked closer I saw that one of the cats walking through was me.

What! That can't be me, I thought in awe. The future me looked so bired, eyes sunken with a frown on my face, i just seemed so...old.

"Did i always look like that?" I asked Frost, she nodded, dodging as a warrior was about to walk through her.

a shiver of sorrow and pity ran for myself ran through me And I was surprised as The future me walked straight through me, it felt like being frozen from the inside as he passed through, and it made me gasp in disbelief.

A purr came from behind me and I turned to see Frostbreeze walking up to future me, it was hard to remember that she wasn't purring because of friendship.

"Hey Smokeflight!" she mewed.

Future me shrugged and stopped in front of her. "What do you want?" Future me hissed. I was still surprised by the way i acted, it seemed so different in 3rd person.

"Haha, well there is something i have been meaning to tell you..." Frostbreeze purred, looking at her paws, i noticed how kind she was. And although i hated her for betraying me i felt sorry that she had to put up with me since kits.

"I guess I love you..."

the shock was amazing, I widened my eyes like the future me did, so gullible. But what wasn't gullible was the part where future me expression turned from shock to anger to angrier than anger.

"Well then you're one foolish, bird-brain!" he yowled, his claws unsheathed and he walked closer to Frostbreeze, who was now walking back.

"Someone! Look!" I yowled, looking for cats to help Frostbreeze. It took me only seconds to realise that a. I was calling for help because of future me and b. nobody could see or hear me And c. most cats had gone out for hunting patrols.

"I-i just th-though. Darkfall and will-"

"THOSE IDIOTS SHOULD DIE!" Future me screeched. Loud enough to send chis down my spine but not for the rest of the clan the hear.

"I heard you betray me! I heard you cats laugh about me!" Future me spat bitterly, a terrible expression on his face.

Frostbreeze gasped, "oh no! Smokefur you must understand that I am so sorry! I love you now and i will tell you the truth," strangely future me didn't interrupt her.

Frostbreeze took a deep breath. "Okay, Sometimes you can be a bit of a sore paw..."

I tried to go infront of Frostbreeze and protect her from the dangerous look in future me's eyes. But he just stalked throught me again, sending shivers up my back.

Future me stood close to frostbreeze, their noses almost touching, then future me looked up at the sky and i watched in dispear as he started cackling, a dangerous and evil look on his face.

"Oh, well you wanna see what this sore paw can do?" He took one more step towards Frostbreeze as she took one step back, stuttering in fear. Suddenly future me leaped ontop of Frostbreeze, she gave a yowl for help but it was cut short by future me's paw that was now squeezing her throat. I watched the next oart in horror, unabke to believe that this was me. Mabye he had forgotten that she couldn't breath, mabye he didn't realise that his claws were unsheathed.

"Now you stupid cat, do you promise not to scream if I let go?" Future me growled.

No reply.

After a few minutes fear flickered in the toms eyes as he shook Frostbreeze Hard, "Frostbreeze?

The camp was in complete silence as I realised that the only cats in the camp were the Elders, Queens, Kits and leader. After the long silence future me let go of Frostbreeze and she slumped to the ground, lifeless.

my eyes widened in horror as I watched future me poke her again and again, calling her name out desperatly until Onestar came out of his den, stretching and yawning until he saw Frostbreeze and Smokeflight.

He gave a yowl and rushed over to the two warriors, grabbing Frostbreeze by the scruff and shacking. I was sure. Frostbreeze was dead.

"No!" I turned to Hope with tears on my cheeks, she had a surprised look on her face to.

"Hope! That's not me I would never kill a cat!"

she shook her head. "the future doesn't lie Smokeflight."

i turned back to the scenery before me in Panic, two patrols had come back and were crowded around Frostbreeze, gossip going fast. Soon every cat in the clan had come into the centre and were giving protesting yowls at future me, who just looked around in horror.

"Kill him!"

"he no longer deserves to be in our clan!"

"He is not one of us!"

future me backed away slowly step by step until Onestar called the usual summons And all cats gathered around him and the body of Frostbreeze.

"This was Smokeflight's doing!" He yowled in hatred, the others followed lead.

"A disgrace!"

"An outrage!"

"plain evil!"

"let him go to the dark forest!"

Onestar held a paw out for silence, staring into the future me's eyes.

"You are an Outcast Smokeflight. You will never belong."

future me didn't speak until the yowls of agreement died down. "It sucks that your not dead either!" He yoed in defiance, I stared at him from the edge of the crowd, shocked. I would never say that! Would I?

"You grew up in the clan Smokeflight! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"this is not my clan!" Future me hissed, he was met by shocked gasps and uneasy mutters.

"No. This was never my vlan! An old bird brain to lead us? Spirits to haunt me and idiots to sleep with? That's no life!"

I stared at Onestars raging face in awe, I had never expected for such a low future.

"Leave," Onestar spat, his teeth bared at the smoky tom.

"And never return or you know what will happen."

"No! Onestar please!" I gasped althought he couldn't hear me. "I-I'm so sorry,"

I just stared dumbfounded as the future me walked out of camp, ignoring he angry yowls from the rest of windclan.

I watched the toms tail disapear before I turned back to Jope, shacking my head.

"No! This can't be my future! Please tell me it isn't," I stuttered. Hope gave a small smile.

"I can tell that your future has changed now," She meowed, I gave a sigh of relief and an idea popped into my head.

"Tell me, what time is it in the real world?" I asked, Hope smiled, "Still night."

good my an will work.

"I'd like to wake up now," And with a sigh I added one word. "Please?"

Hope smiled and put her tail on my back whispering in her tiny kit-like voice what changed my mind about everything. And I realised ehy my father had made me go through this, because he loved me. All at once the future , presant and oast fit together perfectly like a puzzle. As hope mewed.

"Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be played forwards. You must believe that your future will be good, those that make today a better place, deserve tomorrow. For our future is unknown, it is unpredictable. but thats the beauty of it."

* * *

**worked on this all night XD, one more chapter left, don't forget to review ppl. And if you liked it check out my extremely long profile ;D and my other books. Planninganother one already. **

**Question: so do you like the future, present or past spirit better, why?**

**Bye bye! **

**-H4CK3D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas! Because I'm guessing this story will only become popular on Christmas XD Oh Well, enjoy the: extremely rushed and weird ending, boring happiness and all of the above with #soooboring in front of it ;D. Enjoy. **

* * *

I awoke to darknees, the sun hadn't come up yet. good, I thouoght in relief as I got up and stretched. The clan deserves what I will give them.

I sniffed the air, the prey was pretty clever; it knew that the cats wouldn't go hunting until daylight came. I could smell rabbits and birds everywhere, a mouthwatering scent that made my belly grumble. I don't have all day, I told myself and started my hunt.

**• • • **

I had to come back to the clan several times that night, I was pretty proud of myself; I had managed to make the fresh-kill pile twice the size of a cat! Thanks to my mentor.

Light was already streaming through the camp as I dropped my last mouth-full of fresh kill on the enourmous pile and sat there waiting for some cat to see. The first cat out was Furzeplet and Twigtail. I felt a smirk forming on my face as I saw their eyes widen and they looked from me to the fresh-kill pile and back.

Twigtail rushed into the warriors den to tell every cat while Furzepelt just stood there, dumbfounded. I somehow knew he was thinking of al the times he scared me, but I shrugged it off. Your not worthg my time anymore Furzepelt.

The clan was comin out, Twigtail had obviously spread the news and as every cat came over to surround the kill pile, I handed out some rabbits.

A gasp came from my side and I gave a deligted purr as I saw Frostbreeze, I couldn't help myself! Idropped the kills and raced up to her, rubbing myself against her flank.

"Frostbreeze! I missed you so much! You're alive!"

For a moment she just stood there in a tense position, her eyes wide before she loosened up giving the biggest purr I had ever heard. "Of course I'm alive furball!" Usually I would spit and growl at a cat that called me furball, but honestly, I was over that. I picked up I giant black rabbit and handed it to her. "I saved the biggest one for you," I purred. FRostbreeze still seemed surprise as she grabbed the rabbit from me.

"T-Thanks Smokefur."

I heard cheers and ammused purrs come from the clan, I turned to see their deligted looks. everyone was out of the dens by now, preparing for the big feast. A familiar call rang through the camp and I smirked to see Onestar calling the cats together, an overjoyed expression on his face that reminded me of crescent.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beside me for a clan meeting!"

I nudged Frostbreeze and we walked over to gather with Onestar, who was smiling at me.

"All cats, I am honoured to announce that we will have a feast tonight!" The cats yowled and cheered as I did. Our stamps of pleasure muffled by the soft snow which was beginning to melt in the camp boundaries.

"We must all thank Smokeflight for hunting the whole night-" some more cheers drowned out Onestars meows and A nodded thank you to the purring warriors who nudged me. Frostbreeze stared admiringly at me as I smiled at Onestar.

He nodded, his eyes shining in disbelief and awe as he purred, "Your father would have been proud of you."

I didn't know what to say to my leader, how to thank him for those words that I've always wanted to hear. To apologise for all the nasty things i've said... In the end I just nodded, showing the respect I should have for all these moons.

"Hey Smokeflight..." Frostbreeze stared at me with a glint of fear as she continued.

"Okay, I know what you're gonna say. Love is a stupid game for cats that are blong to the real world but I have to tell you this..." I purred and rubbed against her. "I love you to."

**• • • **

_the feast was great. Best meal I've ever had; the laughter echoing in the camp as we all sat in a circle looking at the stars. It was the best. Frostbreeze was beautiful that night, still is! I know one thing though, I will never: hear me, Never. Forget what those three nights brang me. And how they changed my life in a way nobody else could. I will never forget Hopes wise blue eyes that I named my daughter after. Crescent's terrible singing voice, but beautiful laugh. How Blast Rhymed to make that small part of her perfect connect with the others. Things like this is rare. I will tresure my experiance until all cats cease to exisT. For sometimes, you just have to stop and look around, who knows. You might not need help like I di. You might just see where your future is going_.

**Thts the last chappie D: so thx for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and review. (Yes ppl! Review not PM XD) your thoughts on le story. So this is what happens after the storay. **

**• Smokeflight has three kits with Frostbreeze a little while later**

**•When he's alot older he becomes deputy before death parts him. **

**•Willowdrop and Darkfall also have kits, though Willowdrop dies from the birth**

**if you wanna know anything, PM me and I will tell you. Bye!**


End file.
